Lost But Not Found
by maximumdragonslayer
Summary: Ginny's tryin to understand, Hermione is oblivious. Yes this is a slash. You have been for warned


Chapter 1

( Ginny'd POV )

Something strange was going on with Hermione, she could tell. How could she not. She could barely keep her eye's off her. This though was the last year she would be at Hogwarts with the older woman. But at the moment that wasn't her main concern.

Hermione was sitting on the other side of the common room close to the fire, deep in thought. Ginny couldn't help but to stare. She found that no matter what she was doing whenever Hermione walked in her attention was automatically pulled to her. This had been going on since her fourth year. At the time she thought something was wrong with her. Eventually she came to terms with the fact that she was in love with Hermione Granger.

Ginny heard Hermione sigh. Ginny was snapped out of her thought's by the mear sound of it. She noticed that Hermione had started to cry. Just the sight of it broke her heart. Apparently Hermione thought she was the only one there. It was true except for the fact that Ginny was there also. Suddenly she couldn't stand to watch anymore. Ginny got up and started towards her. By the time Ginny reached her, Hermione had completely broke down. Now Ginny knew something was definately wrong. Ginny laid her hand on Hermione's shoulder. Even under the sercumstance's she was greatful for the touch. Thwe older woman jumped at the contact. Ginny saw nothing but pain and sadness in those beautiful eye's.

" What are you doing here?" Ginny was startled to hear such a question with so little emotion. She never thought in a million years Hermione would talk to her like that.

" I was just on the couch reading. Needed a little peace and quite. Are you alright?" she asked putting all her concerns behind the question.

" I'm fine" Hermione said suddenly as if nothing was going on.

" Hermione you were crying. Something is obviously bothering you."

" Yeah you are, now if you don't mind I'm going to bed." Hermione turned to go but Ginny grabbed her by the arm " Ginny, let go of me."

" No," she said stubbornly " talk to me Hermione." But she didn't. Instead Hermione, catching Ginny completely off gaurd, backed her into a chair then sitting on her affectively pinning her there.

Hermione stared into her eye's the dullness of them made Ginny's stomach do summersaults. She had to bite her lip just to contain all the emotion's that were now running through her body. Hermione didn't seem to notice anything. She just kept looking ginny in the eye's.

" Ginny you don't want to do this right now. I am in no mood to be dealing with the worst of the Weasley stubborness. Now let go of me."

This stunned Ginny, she desperately wanted to know what was bothering her friend. But Hermione's tone told her otherwise. So Ginny did the only other thing she could do in that position, she let her go. That didn't mean she was goinng to quit trying to find out what it was though.

( Hermione's POV )

Hermione knew she had hurt the red head woman, but what else could she do. When Ginny grabbed her by the arm and then the way she said no sent something surging through her body. She couldn't do the same thing she was already doing to someone else to Ginny as well. When she had Ginny pinned in the chair it only made it worse. She was thankful Ginny had come to her senses then and let her go.

Of all the people that had to catch her crying it had to be the stubborn red head. All the Weasley's were known for their stubborness. In her opinion Ginny's was the worst. She knew the younger woman wouldn't let it go that easily however. She would try to find out what was wrong with her friend and Hermione knew that. But she couldn't understand. After everything she, Ron, and Harry had gone through to defeat the Dark Lord, she was the one affected the most. All of it had left her numb. Not matter what she did she couldn't feel anything anymore. She was left an empty shell. Her mind no longer stayed on her school work. It always wanted to go back to the events that happened when she was captured by Bellatrix Lustrange.

They haunted her every thought so much that she could barely function anymore. She never had pleasant dreams anymore, only nightmares. She'd alway's wake up screaming and covered in a sheen of sweat. She hated it. Nothing she did could make her feel.

Hermione made it to her dorm. Thaknfully the head girl and boy had their own dorm's, otherwise people would notice her behavior. Especially with the nightmares. She seemed to be able to hide the change well. The only one that had noticed it had been Ginny, of course the red head noticed everything it seemed when it came to her.

She pulled off her school robes left in nothing but a tank top and her underwear. Hermione heard a knock on her door. Just as was expected, she had been doing this since the beginning of the year. It was the only thing that got her close to feeling anything. Of course meeting in Hermione's room didn't start till after halloween when they had almost gotten caught. They decided it would be better and less likely to be seen by anyone this way. Hermione went to the door, not worrying about how she looked. the clothing wouldn't stay on for long anyway's.

Her friend walked in without saying anything. They didn't really need to. Hermione closed the door behind her. She felt hand's running over her body from behind her.Suddenly her friend was in front of her pushing her down. She hadn't realized they had been moving towards the bed until she fell on it. The one on top of her was eager she could tell. She wasn't being very gentle, but then again she never was. Hermione wouldn't have it any other way. This is how she wanted it.

She felt nail's in her sides making her gasp with the pleasure of it. Tonight she would feel something. Maybe only a little, but at least it was something. The nail's moved from her sides under her top. She was made to sit up so it could be removed, just as Hermione thought it would be. She felt her friend bite down on her neck making her moan. Her bra was removed as her friend reached around her. She was forced back down to the bed, kiss's moving down her neck to her collar bone. Hands on her breast making her squirm slightly. She wanted more.

( Ginny's POV )

She stood there, not knowing what to do. That had hurt a little more than she liked. Hermione had changed, she was different, distant and keeping everyone at arms length. Never letting anyone close. Ginny had always known this, but it seemed to have gotten worse. Ginny couldn't understand, Harry and Ron had gone through just as much. Yeah it had bothered them, but they did't let it change them as it had Hermione.

Ginny couldn't stand this. She had to do something. She had been standing there for what seemed like forever. Finally she made up her mind. She would get it out of the older woman one way or the other. Ginny went up the stairs to the head girls dorm. Almost to the top Ginny heard noises coming from the room. As she moved closer she got more concerned. She went to the door not knowing if she should bother to knock. She decided against it. Hermione would probably just tell her to go away. She tried the door, it was open.

What she saw was the last thing she expected to see. It completely blew her mind. Hermione was in the arms of Cho Chang. They where both naked. Cho was biting Hermione on the neck what seemed to be pretty hard. Hermione was moaning with the pleasure of the pain. Cho had one hand on one of Hermione's breast playing with the nipple while her other hand was between her leg's running her finger's in and out of her, moving swiftly Hermione started to arch her back. Cho didn't even notice the presence of Ginny, she was to enthralled in what she was doing to Hermione. But Hermione on the other hand seemed to feel the eye's upon them because she looked directly at Ginny, who still couldn't believe what she was seeing. Hermione just smiled. It through Ginny off. This was definately not like Hermione at all. But the thought that got to Ginny the most 'why didn't she come to me'.

Ginny couldn't stand the sight anymore, she turned from the room and ran, not thinking of where she was going. She didn't really care as long as she got away from the two. The images where burned into her mind. Then it hit her, everything she had seen had caught up with her. She was completly unaware of where she was. The only thing she could do was cry.


End file.
